Damon and the Cure
by CrazyAly246
Summary: The following is a "What if" scenario of the Vampire Diaries. It's how I wish Season 4 would end. Damon took the cure from Katherine, shoved it down Silas's throat and now faces a dilemma. They discovered that there are more vials of the cure stashed away in the cave, so everyone out of the group has the ability to take it. Who's going to take it? Will Damon take it?


The Vampire Diaries, Season 4. This is a "what if" scenario on how I'd like season 4 to end.

After finally obtaining the cure, Damon took it and shoved it down Silas's throat. Just as Damon reached inside and gripped his cold, ancient heart with his angry fist, he looked right into Silas's eyes and said, "Die, you son of a bitch." Damon twisted Silas's heart with a sudden flick of his wrist, disconnecting every tube and vein from this vital organ.

As Silas's dead body fell to the ground, Damon felt such relief to be rid of this bastard. It's because of him that so much bullshit has happened. It's because of him that Jeremy is dead, causing Elena to be so heartbroken that the only way out was to turn off her humanity. Damon didn't want to do it, he hated doing it. He knew that Stefan wouldn't let him hear the end of it, but there was no other way. If Elena didn't shut off her humanity, Damon feared that she would have resorted to ending her life. With no family left, she really has no reason to live and no one to live _for_. Call it selfishness, but Damon just couldn't let Elena end her life. If she killed herself, she would never come back. But with her humanity gone, at least she is still living and has the option to turn it back on.

Of course, Damon thought of compelling Elena to forget the pain, but he just couldn't do it. As easy as it is to compel people, Damon had a rule of not doing it to those he cared about. He also didn't want to be like Klaus and control people. Seeing his own brother under Klaus' control and compulsion was just sickening, and Damon didn't want to stoop so low.

When Damon snatched the cure out of Katherine's surprised hands, he discovered that there was actually enough of the cure for anyone who wanted to take it. The stupid rumors can never be trusted! With the help of the one and only Klaus, the smug bastard, they discovered that there was a stash of vials containing the cure. Of course, they just had to be hidden in the cave that Silas was dormant in for all those years.

Rebekah sucked her vial back like it was a jello shot. There was no sign of hesitation on her face and no sign of a second thought. Klaus refused to turn back into a lowly mortal. Perhaps he doesn't mind the thought of just him and Elijah being the last original brothers to roam the Earth forever.

Caroline took a vial but she never consumed it. Perhaps she wants to live forever with her beloved Tyler, now that Klaus agreed to stop chasing him. Caroline can sure work some magic on Klaus if she tries hard enough.

Surprisingly, Elena took the cure and so did Stefan, although it's a mystery why _he_ took it. Damon, of course, was the last to consider the idea. His right hand was still bloody from ripping out Silas's heart, and he'll never forget that relieving moment. Damon reluctantly grabbed a vial of the cure and stared at it for a while. He almost wanted to take the rest of the stash and smash it against the cave wall. Everything that has happened to them in the past while was all because of this stupid cure! The search for it has been so ridiculous and Klaus is the one who brought it up in the first place! And now that Elena and Stefan are human, why should he even take it? They'll probably go back together and have a stupid family that Damon has to watch grow and die. It's sickening!

Trying to keep it under control, Damon rushed out of the cave before he did anything he would regret. Before he realized it he was back in Mystic Falls sucking the life out of some poor innocent victim. He was standing in the middle of the street with a dead body now on the ground. It was close to midnight so the town was asleep, which meant there was no one to interrupt his angry rampage.

"Damon, there you are. One minute you were with us and the next, you vanished. Is something wrong?" Of course, Elena had to interrupt his destructive rampage. And to think he was going to be uninterrupted tonight. What a foolish thought.

"Yes, Elena, something _is_ wrong. While everyone is turning their lives into a happy little fairy tale full of rainbows and puppies, I'm the only one with some common sense to stay a vampire!" Damon had blood dripping from his mouth and he was ready to rip into someone else. He wasn't sure if it was a vampire thing or just his personality, but whenever he gets angry he just feels the need to rip into some soft flesh and drink their delicious warm blood!

"Common sense? Is it really so bad to be human, Damon? I mean, the majority of people live their lives as humans. We were all born as humans, Damon. Don't you want to go out the same way?"

"Why would I even _want _my life to come to an end? It's going great! And what would I even have as a human, Elena? You have Stefan. Caroline has Tyler. Who's left for me? Katherine? As if I'd ever go back to that bitch, and she makes it clear that she loves Stefan anyway." Damon wanted to say more, but stopped himself. He wasn't one for long speeches, especially when it involved his feelings.

"You have me, Damon. Why do you assume that me and Stefan are getting back together? After what I put him through, I don't think he wants me back. And I don't even want to be with him. He's a great friend, but that's all I want from him. I don't love him the same way anymore."

"Elena, you only want me because of the sire bond. It's not really how you feel. I'm the bad guy, remember? If you were in your right mind, you would know that you're better off without me. Everyone is better off without me." He said those last words in a sad whisper as he looked down at the ground. Damon was ready to get away from Elena. Talking about his feelings and about what's right always scares Damon. He always runs from it, but being his selfish self, he managed to stay just so he could be _near_ Elena.

"You're still obsessing over that silly bond? Damon, don't you remember what I told you before? Tyler told me that a sire bond only affects how you _act_, not how you _feel_. Before I was driven off the bridge with your blood in my system, I called you and told you that I loved you. Even earlier than that, when we went to get Jeremy's help in seeing Rose's ghost, I had feelings for you then Damon. We kissed at the motel, don't you remember that? I had feelings for you _before_ I was a vampire. You are the only one who never tried changing me. You never hid your true self from me, from anyone, you accept me for who I am, faults and all. You were there for me when I was a new vampire, and you were there for me when I had no humanity. Through all of it, not once did you try changing me. You just let me be, well, me. Don't you get it Damon? The sire bond means nothing, and to be honest, I think it's broken now that I am human again."

Damon was silent for a moment. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. He turned his back to her when she started speaking and it was still turned to her. It was a good thing, because remembering that night at the motel brought a smile to his face. Elena does have a point. But considering how much Katherine hurt him, he just can't help it when he doubts peoples affections towards him, including Elena. Just to be sure, he decided to make a test so he turned back to face Elena.

"Okay, if you think the sire bond is broken, let's put it to a test. Leave, Elena. Leave me and go running to Stefan. He deserves you more than I do. Just go! And don't think twice about me! And that's an order!" Although this was only a test, it hurt Damon to even think of making Elena do such a thing. The selfish part of him was hoping that the sire bond was in fact broken.

Elena stared at Damon for a moment, without moving from her spot. When she started walking, Damon feared she was going to turn around and leave, but Elena actually walked right up to Damon, put her hands around his face and kissed him long and softly on the lips. After she separated their lips from each other and moved her head back to look Damon in the eyes, he feared that this was the last time she will kiss him. He feared that after this, she will walk away and go to Stefan like he told her to. Instead, Elena put her fingers in Damon's belt loops and pulled his body in closer. She brought her lips to Damon's right ear and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, it clicked into Damon's head that the sire bond was indeed broken, and that Elena actually wanted him. Relief started flowing through Damon just before happiness overpowered his emotions. It was the first time in a long time that Damon felt so happy, so relieved, and for the first time in over 100 years, he felt _loved_. Loved. Needed_. Wanted. _And it was _real!_Elena wasn't compelling him to like her, and she wasn't being compelled to like him. It was one of the best feelings Damon has ever felt!

Without hesitation Damon pushed his lips onto Elena's and almost swore he felt his heartbeat. He had to force back a laugh because it's impossible for that to happen. They were like this for a few moments until Damon finally regained the ability to think.

"Wait, what about the cure? What are we going to do? I'm not changing my mind, Elena. I hope you know that." Damon was out of breath. He didn't want to ruin this hot moment, especially when he was ready to take Elena right on the spot, but he couldn't help himself. He had to know where they stood before his hopes were crashed again.

"Don't worry. I won't force you to take it. You're still a vampire, so I can always be turned again right? Let's just enjoy the moment. I'm still young, it won't hurt me to stay a human for a little while longer. As long as you're here to protect me from evil vampires, I think I'll be fine." She said that last part with a smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss Damon.

Somehow, the two managed to make their way back to Damon's place where the details of the night are for adult eyes and ears only. One thing is for sure; it was one of the best nights of Damon's life.


End file.
